


Ain't a preacher gonna save me now

by SemperAeternumQue



Series: Bad Luck Beads [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Swearing, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, auri does NOT write angst for once, bad luck beads, fun ghoul POV, jet star is zoneborn which is vaguely relevant, kobra kid actually do something helpful challenge 2k20, not beta we die like the fab four, soft, takes place soon after fun ghoul meets the others, they deserve to say fuck okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/pseuds/SemperAeternumQue
Summary: Fun Ghoul gets xyr first strand of bad luck beads. Party Poison is an idiot who doesn’t know how to express that they care about people.These things are, in fact, related.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Bad Luck Beads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836880
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Ain't a preacher gonna save me now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fuckers, time for some stuff about bad luck beads because I have a lot of fucking thoughts about them! Also about Fun Ghoul! So basically this is just what it says on the tin, and there are actually no warnings this time! Except lots of swearing but that's a given with me.
> 
> Party Poison - they/them  
> Jet Star - they/them and he/him  
> Kobra kid - he/him  
> Fun Ghoul - xe/xem and he/him

“Hey. Ghoul.”

Ghoul looked up at the sound of Party Poison’s voice, away from the gadget he was supposed to be helping Kobra Kid with (which xe was, in fact, fixing on xyr own, since Kobra was reading a magazine). “Yeah?”

“Come with me.” Ghoul was confused, and Poison's expression wasn’t helpful in the slightest, a faint and mysterious smile gracing their lips.

“Why?”

“Got something for you.”

Ghoul glanced at Kobra, who shrugged as if to say ‘my sibling does what they want’. “Okay, coming.”

To xyr surprise, Poison only led him over to another table, a few booths over from where Jet Star was sitting, working intently on what looked vaguely like a bracelet. Poison made quite the show of digging around in the booth, looking for…something, and xe watched nervously.

“Oh, fuck, I’m wearing it!” Poison laughed, a wild laugh like crackling flames and wind in your hair. They dramatically pulled a strand of beads off their wrist, holding it out to Ghoul. “Ta-da!”

Ghoul was suddenly very aware of Kobra and Jet’s eyes on xem, clearly waiting for his reaction. “Beads?”

“Bad luck beads,” Poison corrected, and xe suddenly recognized the strand.

“That’s the bracelet Jet gave you!”

“Uh-huh.”

“The one they got from one of their very first crews!”

“Uh-huh.”

“You can’t just give that to me,” Ghoul protested.

Poison smirked. “Darling, I do what I want. Jet chose to give the beads to me, and I choose to give them to you.”

“But-“

“Ghoul, take the fucking beads. You need bad luck beads, out here, and I’ve got an extra strand. It’s Zone custom to give them to you.”

“You don’t have to give me Jet’s old beads though, those are special.”

“Uh-huh, and so are you. You’re part of the crew now, no takesie-backsies.”

Ghoul reluctantly took the beads, turning them around in his hands. They were still warm from Poison’s hands, and surprisingly smooth. Any rough edges or splinters had long since been worn down by the hands of many killjoys, from the original maker to the member of Jet’s crew to Jet themself, and finally Party Poison. Xe could almost feel the ghostly hands of the killjoys who had held the strand before him, had run their fingers along the very same divots and imperfections. 

With slight prompting from Poison, in the form of a ‘go on’, xe slid the strand onto xyr wrist, admiring the carvings and wondering if Poison had felt the same way when Jet had given them this strand. They had told Ghoul all about it, how one of Jet’s crewmates from an earlier crew had given it to him, claiming it had passed through the hands of so many killjoys that no one remembered the original maker’s name, or even the original wearer. The maker’s symbol, or possibly the wearer’s, was still on one of the beads, though, a rough little design of diamonds and swords. Ghoul thought it looked pretty neat, personally. 

“Oh good, it fits,” Poison said, breaking xyr train of thought. “I was worried, you’re not that tall. But I’ve got small wrists, so it all works.” 

“I’m not that short! But…thanks for the beads,” Ghoul mumbled. It seemed only polite. 

“No problem, Ghoulie.” They sauntered off, grinning.

“Drama queen,” Kobra muttered. “They knew exactly what they were doing.”

Ghoul gave him a confused glance.

“You know. Giving you that so obviously. Making sure all of us were in the room.”

“It’s a gesture of trust,” Jet put in, making the other two jump. Ghoul hadn’t realized he was listening. “Bad luck beads are traditional to exchange between crew members, so it’s a sign you’ve been accepted as a full member. Choosing that specific strand means more than just any old bracelet- it means something to them, and it meant something to me. They’re saying that they trust and care about you.”

Ghoul glanced down at the bracelet again. “Oh. Don't see why they couldn't just say that.”

“Because my sibling is an idiot who can’t express feelings out loud,” Kobra snorted.

Xe could have sworn Jet rolled their eyes. “It’s not like you do either, Kobra.”

“Fuck off, Jet. We all know Poison is the worst.”

Jet sighed. “Anyways. Poison intentionally gave it to you while we were here to show us that they trust you.”

“Basically they’re saying ‘trust this guy, fuckfaces’. Even though Jet clearly does already.”

“And so does Kobra."

"Shut your face."

“Oh,” Ghoul said. “Guess I’m part of the crew now?”

Kobra snorted again and returned to his magazine. “You always were. Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Concerns? Complaints? Just want to see my post about bad luck beads? You should be able to find the post here: https://always-and-forever-a-killjoy.tumblr.com/post/623179560281833472/ok-everyone-listen-up-i-have-thoughts-about-bad and send complaints/comments/questions/concerns to me via tumblr at that account.


End file.
